Warriors: War's, Love, Betrayal
by zoeboo61
Summary: Jaystar was thought to be dead, but the myth was wrong. While Streamkit just wants to be a leader, but is scared. Gingerpaw and Echopaw are slowly making a forbidden love, but can't help it.
1. Allengies

**Alright so, new story! But I will be using some of my old warriors from my other stories. Don't judge ;) **

**Twilightclan **

**Leader**: Brightstar- White she-cat with ice blue eyes _**Mentoring: Gingerpaw**_

**Deputy**: Soulheart- White tom with ghostly white/blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Blazestep- Creamy she-cat with ginger paws, belly and yellow eyes **_Mentoring: Honeypaw_**

**Senior Warriors**:

Appleblossom- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt- Husky brown tom with amber eyes

Shadowfur- Black tom with one white left paw and green eyes

Greatblaze- Orange pelt with brown stripes and white underbelly

Mapleclaw- White she-cat with one light brown paw and amber eyes _**Mentoring: Ocelotpaw**_

Burntpelt- Grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

Heavyfur- Large black tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Stormheart- Big white tome with a grey chest

Icetail- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Gingerpaw- Pale ginger tom with blue eyes **_Mentor: Brightstar_**

Honeypaw- Brown she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes **_Mentor: Blazestep_**

Ocelotpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with black stripes _**Mentor: Mapleclaw**_

**Queens**:

Larchdapple- Tawny she-cat with white tiped ears and blue eyes kits are Spirtkit, and Ghostkit

Rosefang- Ginger she-cat with large fangs and green eyes kits is Lavakit

Riceshine- Brown she-cat with red eyes. Pregnant with Icetail's kits. Her kits are Leftkit and Rghtkit

**Kits**:

Spirtitkit- White tom with grey belly and green eyes

Ghostkit- Grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Lavakit- Dark ginger tom with grey flecks and green eyes

Rightkit- Golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Has a black right front paw.

Leftkit- A mirror image of Rightkit, but a tom. Has a black left front paw

**Elders**:

Brokenfang- Slim grey tom with yellow eyes; broken teeth from a fight with a fox

Onescar- White and grey she-cat with green eyes; ear ripped off by a badger; oldest cat in clan

Wrinkledwhisker- Ginger tom with blue eyes; always had wrinkled whiskers

**WolfClan**

**Leader:** Bravestar- Brown tom with a black pattern on his pelt

**Deputy:** Rosefang- Cream colored she-cat with grassy green eyes _**Apprentice: Snowpaw**_

**Medicine Cat:** Burnteyes- Dusty brown tom that is blind, do to old age _**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**_

**Warriors:**

Soulcatcher- Light grey tom with ghostly grey eyes

Lavaheart- Flame colored tom with blue eyes

Owlfeather- Dark brown tabby tom _**Apprentice: Sparrowpaw**_

Wildfire- White she-cat with orange eyes

Redwing- Dark rust colored tom _**Apprentice: Twigpaw**_

Roseflame- Black she-cat with red eyes, unusually white markings on back and hind legs **_Apprentice: Midnightpaw_**

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw- Shear white she-cat with grey eyes _**Mentor: Rosefang**_

Twigpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _**Mentor: Redwing**_

Midnightpaw- Black she-cat with unusuall purple eyes _**Mentor: Roseflame**_

Sparrowpaw- Pure black tom with sharp claws _**Mentor: Owlfeather**_

Sparkpaw- White she-cat with piecing blue eyes _**Mentor: Burnteyes**_

**Queens:**

Winterfrost- Pure white she-cat, mate is Redwing, kits are Sparkpaw and Twigpaw

Mouseheart- Black she-cat with tiny claws, mate is Bravestar, kits are Sparrowpaw, Midnightpaw, and Snowpaw

Icecrest- White she-cat with a grey muzzle, mate is Soulcatcher, kit are Bramblekit, Jaggedkit, and Streamkit

**Kits:**

Bramblekit- Dark brown tom with a grey muzzle

Jaggedkit- Grey tom with no patterns, blue eyes

Streamkit- White she-cat with black blotches on her pelt.

**Elders:**

Reedflight- Black tom

**RavenClan  
**

**Leader: **Troutstar- Grey tom with darker grey streaks going down his side _**Apprentice: Echopaw**_

**Deputy**: Reedheart- Brown she-cat with a black muzzle

**Medicine Cat: **Streamwhisker- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Antpelt- Brown tabby tom

Lightningstrike- Black tom with jagged white stripes _**Apprentice: Sandpaw**_

Fallencloud- blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Moondream- Silver she-cat with black forelegs, white chest, light blue eyes

Shimmerleaf- Silver-black she-cat, blue eyes _**Apprentice: Darkpaw**_

Silverfoot- White tom with silver left paw, unusually red eyes **A_pprentice: Bramblepaw_**

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw- Light brown tabby she cat with a white paw and blue eyes _**Mentor: Lightningstrike**_

Echopaw- Silver she cat with a black tail tip and markings on body a blue eye and a green eye _**Mentor: Troutstar**_

Bramblepaw- Mottled white tom with dark brown_ **Mentor: Silverfoot**_

Darkpaw- Black tom with dark gray makings which are barely visible with brown eyes _**Mentor: Shimmerleaf**_

**Queens**:

Hallowwhisker- Cream colored she-cat, mate is Lightningstrike, kits are Lilykit, and Dustkit

**Kits:**

Lilykit- Cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes

Dustkit- Black tom with grey muzzle

**FoxClan  
**

**Leader:** Windstar- White tom with blue eyes  


**Deputy:** Rustheart- Rust colored tom with dark hazel eyes _**Apprentice: Couragepaw**  
_

**Medicine Cat: **Flamewhisper- Flame colored tom with a white patch on his eye  


**Warriors:**

Berryflash- Light cream colored she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerstep- Ginger colored tom with green eyes

Slipfoot- Brown tom with warm hazel eyes

Icefrost- White she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Couragepaw- Black tom with white paws _**Mentor: Rustheart**_

**Queens:**

Roseeyes- Cream colored she-cat, mate is Gingerstep, kits are Hollykit and Frostkit

**Kits:**

Hollykit- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Frostkit- White she-cat with blue eyes

**DawnClan  
**

**Leader:** Willowstar- White she-cat with green eyes  


**Deputy:** Tigerwhisker- Dark brown tom with hazel eyes  


**Medicine Cat:** Lonstorm- Tan tom with green eyes  


**Warriors:**

Fallenheart- Black she-cat with a broken tail

Goosefur- Grey tom with one ginger paw

Jayeyes- Dark grey tom with white paws

Russelflight- Calico she-cat with green eyes _**Apprentice: Mistypaw**_

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- Grey she-cat with blue eyes _**Mentor: Russelflight**_

**Elders:**

Snakefang- Black tom

* * *

**Clan Territories **

**TwilightClan**

Moonpath- A path that is wide, it can fit about 3 cats in width. Whenever the full moon shines on the path, it almost glows. The path is made of marble, it used to belong to the twolegs, but once they moved out TwilightClan claimed the path.

Shady Patch- A shady patch of land where prey is almost scarce. The apprentices go here to mostly train. The land is surrounded by big oak tree's that have large leaf's, the sun can't shine threw all of the leaf's making it very shady.

Tiny Creek- A small creek that cuts off TwilightClan and DawnClan, it is there border. The little creek can dry up in summer, so it causes a drought.

Viper Pass- A sandy patch of land were snakes like to hang out. Cats are weary to go there, but prey is rich.

**WolfClan**

Short-cut Meadow- A short path that leads to RavenClan, it is surrounded by tall grass and wildflowers. The medicine cat likes to go here to get herbs for the clan.

Badger Hollow- A place where apprentices train. It is sandy so it wont hurt if the cats fall.

Moon Pool- A pool where medicine cats meet to share tongues. It is also the main source of water for WolfClan.

**RavenClan**

Dark Woods- A dark, big patch of land where warriors and apprentices usually go hunting. It is rich with prey, mostly voles, mice, and birds. The Dark Woods is surrounded by pine trees. It is also the border for FoxClan.

Berry Patch- A rich source of berry's and seeds for a medicine cat. Death berries, poppy seeds, juniper berries and more.

Fallen Tree- A large oak tree that has fallen in the outskirts of camp. Elders like to sleep and sit under its shade to get away from the sun.

Waterfall Drop- A large river that drops off into a waterfall. Its drop can kill a cat in a second. No cat has survived the fall. The current is very strong, but rich with fish. RavenClan has adapted to catch some of the fish for prey. It is also the main source of water for RavenClan cats.

**FoxClan**

Sharp Rock- A place where apprentices train. It is surrounded by rocks and thistles.

Willow Point- A large patch of land were willow trees grow. It's cotton can be used to help wounds, and make good bedding.

Five Trees- Five large trees near the WolfClan border. It is the gathering place for all five clans.

**DawnClan**

Hidden Hollow- A place where apprentices train and hunt. It is rich with prey.

River Stream- A river that goes through Hidden Hollow. Main source of water for DawnClan cats.


	2. The Battle

**Chapter One**

**TwilightClan**

"RavenClan is attacking!" Shadowfur yowled as he ran into the camp. Blood dripped from his pelt, scratches and claw marks were scarring the young warrior.

Brightstar came running out of her den, hearing the yowl. Brightstar leaped onto the High Rock and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under the High Rock for a clan meeting!" She yowled.

Warriors, and apprentices gathered under. Their eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Gingerpaw, Mapleclaw, Burntpelt, Stormheart, and Icetail, come with me into battle! The rest stay and guard camp!" Brightstar announced. She bolted out of the camp, the warriors and apprentice followed.

Gingerpaw's pelt was bristled, this was his first battle ever. He unsheathed his claws, hearing warrior yowls.

Once they broke the clearing, Gingerpaw gasped. Almost all of RavenClan was here. TwilightClan was outnumbered. Blood stained the cold ground, cats were on the ground, some dead.

"TwilightClan! Attack!" Brightstar snarled as she lept onto a RavenClan warrior.

Gingerpaw saw Mapleclaw jump on a large black she-cat. They were clawing and hissing at eachother. Mapleclaw whiplashed the she-cat, creating a large gash on the she-cat's side.

Gingerpaw snorted as he saw the she-cat run back to their camp. Suddenly a force knocked him off his paws. He looked up to see a silver she-cat rake her claws on his belly. Gingerpaw yowled and kicked her off. He grabbed her tail and yanked her back. She gasped and turned to face him.

Gingerpaw saw her eyes. They were a light green, almost like the forest around them. She hissed and batted at him.

Gingerpaw snapped out of it and bit down on her ankle. She she-cat yowled in pain and swatted at his head. Gingerpaw ducked and smacked her neck, claws unsheathed. The she-cat passed out, falling to the ground in a pool of blood.

Gingerpaw took a step back, not knowing if she was dead or alive. The blood was soaking into her silver pelt, her beautiful green eyes closed

"Echopaw!" Troutstar gasped when he saw her. He glared at Gingerpaw and leaped on him, biting down on his spine. Gingerpaw growled and threw him off. Icetail ran towards Troutstar and started ripping out tufts of fur from his pelt.

"RavenClan! Retreat!" Troutstar yowled as he ran away. His warriors followed, but they left Echopaw. No one even looked at her.

"TwilightClan! Back to camp!" Brightstar called out. The warriors pelted back to camp to see if it was attacked, it wasn't.

But Gingerpaw didn't run with them, he was sitting with Echopaw, trying to decide if her clan was coming back for her. He finally decided to stay with her, knowing that his clan would keep her held hostage.

Gingerpaw saw that her ankle was still bleeding, if she wasn't dead now, then she would die of blood loss if he didn't do anything about it. Then he remembered Honeypaw, his sister was a medicine cat apprentice!

Gingerpaw promised he'd come back to Echopaw as soon as he got the herbs for her. Gingerpaw ran back to camp.

"There you are Gingerpaw!" Brightstar, Gingerpaws mentor murmured. "Ive been looking for you. We need to hunt."

"Yea yea yea, Ill get right on it, just give me a minute." Gingerpaw told her as he padded into the medicine cat den. "Honeypaw!?" He called out, hoping his sister was here.

"Oh hi Gingerpaw! Are you hurt?" She asked him as she appeared from the shadows.

"Yes! What do you use for bleeding wounds?" He asked her quickly.

"Well, cob webs to stop the bleeding, Comfrey root to sooth the wound, and some goldenrod for healing and horsetail to stop and infection." Honeypaw said.

"Get them!" Gingerpaw ordered. Honeypaw nodded and quickly grabbed the herbs. She set them down for Gingerpaw. "Thanks!" Gingerpaw said as he picked them up in his jaws and started running back to Echopaw.

Honeypaw watching him wearisomely.

Gingerpaw chewed the herbs and applied them to Echopaw. He then layed down next to her and wrapped his tail around her for warmth. Gingerpaw hoped his clanmates wouldn't find him. He was breaking the warrior code, but he couldn't leave this cat to die.

* * *

Echopaw slowly awakened, she purred feeling another cat next to her, thinking it was Darkpaw.

Gingerpaw heard her purr and sat up, confused.

Echopaw sighed sitting up and stretching. "Morning already? Darkpaw? I don't want to hunt, just give me a few more minutes.." She said as she laid down again. "Lay next to me." She murmured softly.

"Get up." Gingerpaw told her. Echopaw's eyes shot open. She scrambled to her paws and almost feel backwards.

"Your not Darkpaw!" She growled, unsheathing her claws. Gingerpaw felt the fur on his spine bristle. Echopaw slowly saw her wounds, they were almost healed.

"You helped me?" She asked slowly, realizing what Gingerpaw had done. "Why?" She hissed.

"Because your clanmates didn't come back for you, you were going to die." Gingerpaw explained. Echopaw looked like she didn't want to believe it.

"N-no, they wouldn't do that." She stuttered. Echopaw then narrowed her eyes at Gingerpaw. Her eyes then widened. "Your the cat that almost killed me!" She growled.

"And I'm the cat that saved you." Gingerpaw hissed back. Echopaw seemed to be calming down. She sheathed her claws.

"Why would they leave me?" She asked, it almost seemed she was talking to herself.

"I don't know," Gingerpaw murmured softly. "But you are welcome to go back now that you are better." Gingerpaw told her as he turned away.

"Wait!" Echopaw called out. Gingerpaw turned to face her, his ears perking. "Can we meet again?" She asked him. Gingerpaw nodded slowly.

"We can meet at Waterfall Drop." Gingerpaw suggested. Echopaw nodded with a smile. "I'm Gingerpaw," he told her with a smile.

She turned away and started padding away, then she stopped. "Gingerpaw." Echopaw said. Gingerpaw looked at her. "I'm Echopaw." She murmured.

"I know." Gingerpaw chuckled.

Echopaw giggled and flicked her tail in goodbye.

Gingerpaw started walking, then stopped and watched her go. He shook his head and started padding back to camp, his tail high.


	3. The Badger

**Chapter Two**

**WolfClan**

Streamkit was watching Bravestar arrange the midnight patrol, her tail twitching as he named off the cats. Streamkit wanted nothing more than to be apprenticed. Her heart pounded as she watched, wondering what the territory was like outside of camp.

"Streamkit!" Icecrest, her mother murmured. Streamkit sighed and padded back into the nursery, her ears down and tail dragging behind her.

"Yes, mother?" She asked as she sat down, curling her tail over her paws.

Icecrest saw the sorrow in her kits eyes and sighed, knowing she loved watching the warriors. "You should go play with Jaggedkit and Bramblekit." Icecrest told her with a purr.

Streamkit just snorted and shook her head, knowing her brothers would just play hunter and mouse. "I am going to the elders den." Streamkit told her mother as she padded out of the nursery.

Once Streamkit reached the elders den, she saw Reedflight and smiled. "Hi Reedflight!" Streamkit purred as she padded next to the old tom.

"Oh, hello Streamkit!" Reedflight murmured. His tail was swishing side to side.

"Can you tell me a story? Please?!" Streamkit asked with plead, doing the kitten eyes.

"Fine," Reedflight sighed. "It all started by the Waterfall Drop in RavenClan:

"WolfClan was in a viscous battle with RavenClan, they had crossed our borders and started hunting in out territory!" Reedflight hissed. "Me and my former mate, Brightstep, were fighting for our lives. RavenClan cats spilled our blood by killing, so we did the same.

"The battle ended with Blackstar, the former WolfClan leader, fell off the cliff. He was dead right when he hit the bottom of the trench." Reedflight sighed. "We retreated back to our territory, our deputy Braveclaw, was then giving his leader name." Reedflight finished.

Streamkit was fascinated by all of this. Her eyes shinning and ears perked. "What happened to Brightstep?" She asked curiously.

"She died of White Cough about two moons after the battle." Reedflight sighed, thinking of his mate.

"What about Blacksar?" Streamkit asked. "How did he die, like where?" She murmured.

"He broke his neck on the fall, it was a quick death luckily." Reedflight answered, knowing this kit asked many questions.

"Did WolfClan ever get revenge?" Streamkit asked as she tilted her head.

"No." Reedflight said firmly.

"Why?" Streamkit asked.

"Because death isn't the answer. But RavenClan never knew that until the death of Blackstar." Reedflight told the kit.

"Who killed Blackstar?" Streamkit asked, finishing her last question.

"The former leader of RavenClan. Jaystar. Murderous cat." Reedflight spat with disgust. "He'd even kill kits!" He hissed.

Streamkit nodded in fear of this cat. "W-what happened to him?" She asked as she pinned her ears to her head.

"He was exiled. No cat knows of his whereabouts. No cat wants to know. But I know he is still out there, and getting ready to strike back." Reedflight said with narrowed eyes. "Rumor has it that he is creating his own gang of rouges to attack the clans," Reedflight continued, calming down a bit.

Streamkit puffed out her chest. "I am the mighty Streamstar! I will protect WolfClan with my life! No rouge will enter the camp while im here!" She yowled.

Reedflight chuckled. "One thing, kit. Bravestar is the leader of WolfClan, wait your turn." He purred.

Streamkit looked at Reedflight and grinned. "And this is my deputy! Reedflight!" She giggled. Reedflight chuckled and went into a attack position.

"But I'm a rouge!" Reedflight said playfully.

Streamkit gasped and mimicked the attack position. "Then I shall strike you down!" She smiled as she leaped at Reedflight and jumped on his back.

"Oh no! The all mighty Streamstar has bested me! I'm dying.." Reedflight said dramatically as he fell.

Streamkit started jumping up and down on Reedflight with pride. "No cat can beat me!" She yowled.

"Alright, kit. I'm still an elder." Reedflight chuckled as he grabbed the kit by the scruff and set her down. "Now, go and play with you litter mates." He purred.

Streamkit nodded slowly and padded out of the den, a kick in her step.

Suddenly, Owlfeather and Sparrowpaw broke through the gorse tunnel. "A badger!" They yowled. "A badger is attacking WolfClan!"

Owlfeather had minor cuts on his flanks and legs. But Sparrowpaw had a big gash on his flank.

"Sparrowpaw!" Snowpaw yelled as she ran to her brother.

"Get back!" Sparrowpaw hissed.

"Guard the camp!" Owlfeather yowled.

Bravestar ran out of his den. "What happeneed-" Just then, a large growl was herd. Then, the badger broke through the gorse tunnel, snarling and growling.

"Soulcatcher, Lavaheart, Wildfire, and Roseflame! Protect the camp! Redwing, Owlfeather, Midnightpaw, and Snowpaw! Protect the queens and kits! The rest of you, fight for your lives!" Bravestar ordered.

Soulcatcher ran at the beast, claws unsheathed as he raked the badgers flank with his sharp claws. The badger snatched Soulcatcher and bit down on his neck.

Streamkit shrunk back in fear. "Dad!" She yowled.

Lavaheart and Roseflame were already on the ground, badly wounded. Wildfire ran at the bader, she quickly ran under its legs and clawed its legs. The badger swiped at her. Wildfire was in the air and heading for a large tree. Once she smashed into it, she didn't get back up.

So much death. Streamkit could barely handle it. That's when the badger looked at her.

"Streamkit! Run!" Sparrowpaw yowled as the badger hurdled at her.

Streamkit didn't waste any time. She kicked off her back legs and ran out of the camp. Little did she know she was on her way to Waterfall Drop.


	4. Jaystar

**Chapter Three**

**RavenClan**

As Echopaw entered the camp, she saw her leader, Troutstar, calling a clan meeting.

Darkpaw saw Echopaw and purred, motioning for her to sit next to him. Echopaw slowly sat down next to him, curling her tail around her paws.

"Where were you?" Darkpaw whispered. Echopaw flicked her tail to tell him to hush.

"TwilightClan has struck us down for the last time! I have spoken to Willowstar of DawnClan and she agrees!" Troutstar growled. "A battle is nearing, and RavenClan is slowly dying. We need more territory to feed our kits! We will take TwilightClan! And any cat that will not fight, step fourth!" Troutstar yowled.

Warriors and apprentices looked around at each other. Reedheart, the deputy, shifted awkwardly, not fully agreeing.

With a shaky breath, Antpelt took a step forward. "I disagree." He murmured slowly.

"So you do." Troutstar flicked his tail. "Well. You have two choices. Join me, or be killed, right here, right now." Troutstar gritted his teeth.

"I'd rather die than kill innocent cats! It is against the warrior code! Against StarClan!" Antpelt growled as he unsheathed his claws. "You will go to the dark forest along with Jaystar!" Antpelt hissed.

Gasps were heard from all cats, along with quiet murmurs.

Just then, a cat entered the camp, his head held high.

Some of the senior warriors gasped in horror.

The cat had a white-grey pelt, very long and sharp claws, jagged teeth that stuck out of his mouth even when he didn't want them to.

"Last time I checked, I am very much alive." The cat said. It's voice was raspy and hard, not welcoming.

"Jaystar.." Antpelt breathed out, he started backing up until he ran into Troutstar, who was grinning evilly.

"May I?" Jaystar asked Troutstar, but looking at Antpelt with his orange eyed glare. Troutstar nodded and narrowed his eyes.

Jaystar lunged at Antpelt and berried his teeth into the warriors neck. Antpelt made a gargling sound before he collapsed. Jaystar held his head up, his jaw and teeth were blood red.

Shrieks of terror were heard from everywhere in camp. Echopaw took a step back, looking at Antpelt. He was in a pool of his own blood, his jaws open, and eyes wide.

"Anyone else, disagree?" Troutstar asked the cats. No cat stepped forward this time. "Good." He smiled, a glint in his eye.

"Jaystar will be leading us to victory, he will bring his rouges in camp. No one fight with them or else!" Troutstar snapped.

* * *

Once every cat was asleep, Echopaw slowly sneaked out of camp and headed towards Waterfall Drop.

"Gingerpaw?" Echopaw called out silently. She gasped in surprise when she saw a ginger pelt come forward.

"It's just me, Gingerpaw." He said as he approached, though his words were muffled by the waterfall next to them.

"Good." Echopaw breathed out a sigh of relief. She felt the fur on her spine relax when she saw his face. Echopaw sat down and looked down.

"Whats wrong?" Gingerpaw asked her worriedly.

"Have you heard the story of Jaystar?" She asked him. Echopaw turned to face him, locking eyes with his.

"Of course. He is a terrible cat. But he is dead now." Gingerpaw told her with a purr.

"No he isn't!" Echopaw breathed out loud. "He is taking over RavenClan! He said he was going to take over TwilightClan!" She cried.

Gingerpaw took a step back from her. "I need to tell Brightstar." He murmured quietly.

"No!" Echopaw yowled. "Don't! If she finds out, then Jaystar is going to wonder who told her. He'll kill me, and you." Echopaw told Gingerpaw. She felt as if she was a kit. "He already killed Antpelt." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Echopaw." Gingerpaw murmured as he curled his tail around her. "I wont let him hurt you, I promise." Gingerpaw told her, no shudder in his voice.

Echopaw looked at him, her eyes shinning. "Thank you, Gingerpaw." She said as she licked his ear.

Gingerpaw was a bit surprised when she licked him, but a purr escaped him.

Gingerpaw noticed that Echopaw was still a bit down. He lifted her chin with his tail and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Echopaw," he said soothingly. She nodded and nuzzled him, scared.

Gingerpaw licked her cheek and intertwined his tail with hers. "I promise." He told her again.


End file.
